Going Back (Leah and Embry)
by BellaFan78894
Summary: Leah and Embry left La Push 6 years ago and never looked back. Leah is now a famous singer while Embry owns his own contraction business that is doing really well. Leah and Embry are engaged and are ready to get married. Do not own Twilight (SM DO) or song playlist Rated M for lemons and Language
1. Chapter 1 Good morning

Leah and Embry Love Story

Leah/Embry Pairing

Summary: Leah and Embry left La Push 6 years ago and never looked back. Leah is now a famous singer while Embry owns his own contraction business that is doing really well. Leah and Embry are engaged and are ready to get married.

Do not own Twilight (SM DO) or song playlist

**Chapter 1**

**LEAH POV**

"Leah" Embry mumble wrapping his warm arms around me "we have to get up"

"Mmmhmm…." Trying to go back to sleep " I'm so tired "

"Le-Le" Embry whispered kissing my shoulder making me moan "wake up baby"

"No" I moan feeling his fingers thrusting into me "ooh fuck"

"Do you like that baby" he shoved 3 fingers into me hitting my g-spot I moan loudly "Good girl…..cum for me now" he demand speeding up his thrust as I cum hard

"Mmmm yes. Embry!" I screamed panting

"Damn baby girl" embry said flipping me over kissing me hard " your so wet"

"Fuck me" I whispered

Embry shook his head "Not yet… I wanna taste this pussy"

"Ohh fuck" I loved it when he start talking dirty "Please baby….oohh yes" feeling his tongue swirl around my clit while his teeth graze across my pussy. Screaming as he sucked and flicked his tongue for all his worth. So close to falling over the edge I couldn't take any more

"I'm cumming. Harder baby" he started to suck hard and I felt a hard slap on my pussy and that's all it took for me to explode "ohh shit ..Embry" seeing stars as I cum hard

"You taste so good baby" Embry said lean up with all my juice on his chin "Taste yourself " kissing me as he entered me quickly "damn baby …so wet" he moaning as he pounded harder and harder into me "Do you like when I pound into your tight little pussy?"

Moaning loudly "ohhhh" nodding my head so close "who own this pussy?" Embry said biting my shoulder I screamed "Tell me " He said pulling my hair

"Embry . Ohh Fuck Baby please. Harder" I said screamed as he pounding into me faster and harder

"CUM NOW. Milk my cock baby" she shouted pound even harder almost splitting me in half "yes that it….squeeze my dick" he shouted as he cum inside me and triggered my orgasm

" Ohhh fuck. Embry! Embry… I'm cumming" I said explode again seeing stars panting trying to come down from our high

"Damn Leah that was intense" he said kissing me as he rolled over on his side pull me to him.

Nodding " I know. " smiling at him " you can wake me up like that every day"

Embry burst out laughing and I couldn't help but join him " Come on baby we have to get up" Embry said give me a quick kiss the jumped out of bed " You have to get to the studio before 12 and its already 10:30 "

"Damn I forgot" jumping out of bed almost tripping over my own feet "Ok I'm up"


	2. Chapter 2

** Leah and Embry Love Story**

Leah/Embry Pairing

Summary: Leah and Embry left La Push 6 years ago and never looked back. Leah is now a famous singer while Embry owns his own contraction business that is doing really well. Leah and Embry are engaged and are ready to get married.

**Do not own Twilight (SM DO) or song playlist**

_Ariana Grande –I love the way ft. Mac Miller_

**Chapter 2**

**Leah POV**

_Baby, I love the way (I love the way you make me feel)_

_Ooh, I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it_

_The way I love you._

"Good job Leah" CJ, the studio producer said through the mike smiling "that was a good run through and we're done for today"

"Thank you" I said grabbing my water and phone looking at my manager Kelly "so when are we releasing the album?"

"We are trying to release the album after Christmas but we're not sure. We're trying to wait to make sure all the songs are put together good plus are you still writing a song?" she said looking at me

"Yea but It's not done yet. I still have to tweak it because I want it to sound perfect." Smiling at them then looking at the time "but I' got to go. My big man and I are having a date tonight"

"ok hope you'll have fun and we will be in touch. Tell Embry wassup ok" CJ said hugging me from the side then Kelly "alright talk to you guys later" walking out the studio my phone rings " hello"

"Leah" a soft but familiar voice said

"Mom" I said shock . the last time we talked was about 6 months ago. Every since I left La push I have only talked to my mom a few times after the I found out that Sam imprinted on Emily. When I found out Sam imprinted on Emily I was upset but the fact that he was fucking her for 6 months while he was still with me pissed me off. My mother new he imprinted on her and she never told me which changed our relationship.

"how have you been" mom said quietly

" I been good and you?" I asked her not really sure what to say

"I'm good. Been busy with the restaurant and what not." She said "You know how Charlie pupose 3 months ago? Well I was just calling to invite you to my wedding in 3 weeks."

"ummmm…." I said not really sure what to say. Since my dad, Harry, died I haven't really ever thought my mom would be with any one else. Don't get me wrong Charlie is a good guy but he is not my dad. "well mom I don't know…..we are still working on the album"

"Please Leah" Sue begged "when was the last time I saw you? Maybe about 3 years ago….I probably learn more about reading those magazines then anything. What happen 6 years ago is in the past and you need to let it go."

Getting upset " I have let it go." I shouted "when I left 6 years ago I let it go. When embry and I got together I let it go. When we had sex I let it go. When he purpose I let it go. So you need to get over it and stop bringing it up." I screamed to the top of my lungs drawing attention to myself " I gotta go. I'll call you if I can gotta your wedding or not. Bye" Hanging up the phone walking out the building ready to go home.

"Leah" the paparazzi shouted flashing their cameras try to get my attention "When is the your wedding" "Are you pregnant?" I swear the things people say now and days are crazy which I don't understand.

"No comment" I said getting into my Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4 Roadster driving down L.A. ready to go get ready for my date.

**Leah AND EMBRY DATE**

"Damn baby you look good" Embry said looking me up and down as he help me out of the car "I can't wait to take that little dress off" he smirked loving the little black dress I was wearing and my bright red pumps

I giggled "you don't look so bad yourself sexy" it's funny how guys can wear the simplest things and still look good. Embry was wearing a dress top and jeans." You look very yummy"

Embry smiled pulling me in for a kiss "I love you Le-Le" looking into my eyes making me weak "I love you too Em" giving him another long kiss suddenly blinded by flashes "Leah….Embry look this way" the paparazzi started to snap pictures of us as we kissed

Rolling my eyes and looking up at embry "ready" he said smiling

"yes" we stood outside for a few minutes to take pictures then we decide to make our way inside the restaurant. Once inside we were greeted by the hostess who recognize us immediately and had us seated quickly, she told us our waiter would be out in a second

"This place is nice baby" I told embry looking around "Great Choice"

"Glad you like it baby "he smiles "anything for you" as he grabs my left hand looking at my 1-1/2 CT. T.W. Princess-Cut Quad Diamond Bridal Set in 14K White Gold engagement ring.

I couldn't help but smile at him "Come here" leaning over to kiss him which he did gladly "I can't wait til we get married baby"

"Ms. Leah Call does have a nice ring to it don't it?" Embry said laughing "But I can't wait either" looking into my eyes smiling so much that I think his face is going hurt. He is the only men who can bring me to my knees and make me feel weak. After the whole Sam situation embry was always there and he helped me through the healing process.

"welcome to IL RISTORANTE DI GIORGIO BALDI, I am your waitress Chelsea " the young girl said walking up you us and purrs looking at embry " can I get you anything" she leaned forward shoving her cleavage into embry face. OH hell, is this bitch for real because last time I check I'm not invisible.

"Um hi hello" I said harshly trying to get bimbo attention and when she finally looked at me her face drop

"ummmm….are you Leah…like the singer" her voice gets higher

"Yes I am" I said nodding my head looking over to Embry who was trying so hard not to laugh

"OMG" she shouted "I love your songs and you are one of my favorite singers" she said jumping up and down "is there anything I can get you wine"

"yes red wine please" she nodded her head and walked away quickly

As she walked away Embry burst of laughing to the point to were he had tears running down his face. "hell naw that was funny?'

Shaking my head "No it wasn't" I said while he shook his head the waitress return with the wine and ask us for our order. Once we order our food we sat back and relaxed and just talked about any and everything. Bout time we were done I gave 10 people autographs and I was exhausted.

"Baby I'm tired" I told him as we pull up to our condo "I don't even want to get up". Embry around the car to open my door "Baby I don't wanna get up" He sighed "Come here baby girl" he said picking me up and carrying me inside the house. Did I ever mention how much I love my big man?


	3. Chapter 3

**Leah and Embry Love Story**

**Leah/Embry Pairing**

**Summary**_**:**__ Leah and Embry left La Push 6 years ago and never looked back. Leah is now a famous singer while Embry owns his own contraction business that is doing really well. Leah and Embry are engaged and are ready to get married._

**Chapter 3**

**Leah POV **

"Embry" I shouted from the master bedroom " are you done packing"

"Yea." he said walking over to me grabbing my hips from behind "how you feeling babe?"

Taking a deep breath "I'm nervous. Don't get me wrong I can't wait to see my mom and Seth but not everyone else." Leaning my head back against his shoulder

"I know what you mean. I haven't seen everyone in six years" he shakes his head "how do you think Sam and Leah going to reach to us being engaged?"

"I don't know nor do I care" turning to face him "after what they did they mean nothing to me. I would prefer not to see them at all but I already know that's not going to happen especially since she is one of my mom's bridesmaids"

"Well I'm glad that you are going to the wedding even after everything that happen with Emily, Sam, and Sue." He grabbed my hands "you truly are amazing Le-le"

I couldn't help but to smile at this beautiful man standing in front of me. Embry has brought me all the happiness in the world. He loves me with everything he has and he is so supportive. "I love you baby" I reached up to kiss him passionately

"Damn babe" he said in between kiss me "what time is are flight in the morning" he grabbed my ass lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his hips

**(LEMONS)**

"ummm….nine I think" moaning into his mouth as he squeezed my ass "Baby we can't"

"ohh yes we can" he said kissing down my neck making me moan louder "You taste so good"

"No baby" I moaned "last time we missed our flight because we were messing around" trying to gain some type of control

"But it was worth it baby" he smirked laying me on our bed kissing my breast "beside we got plenty of time to catch our flight"

"Baby…" I was cut off as he shove two fingers into my pussy and I couldn't help but moan "Ohhh fuck"

"that's it baby" he said kissing my lips "you like it when I fuck your pussy with my fingers ….huh" adding another finger as speed up "Come on baby fuck my fingers" moaning I started to move my hips faster "that's it baby…."

"ummmm…ohhh….Embry…baby.." I shouted as he ram his fingers into me "I'm going cum…baby" it felt so good, my god, did this feel so good

"cumm baby" as he thrust his fingers into me and boy did I cum so hard "ohhhhh….fuck" I screamed trying to catch my breath looking at Embry sucking my cum off his fingers "damn babe you taste so good" he said "taste yourself baby" he ran his fingers over my lips as I licked his fingers "good girl" he said kissing me. Do I love this man or what.

**(END OF LEMONS)**

**Welcome To La Push**

"Babe, can you please relax" Embry said while wepulled up to my mom house "Everything is going to be ok"

"I know but I already know these next two weeks are going to be full of drama" I told him from the passenger seat

"Yes but we must face them at some point" he grabbed my hand "I got you, ok"

I turned towards my childhood home, a home that held so many memories, good and bad. A home that I left six years ago without looking back. I knew that I had to face my past but it was painful. I glanced over at Embry and I knew it was time to face everyone. "ok, I'm ready". We got out of the car and walked to the front door ready for this trip to memory lane to begin

**End of chapter 3**

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please give me honest feedback and real reviews. I will be updating this story soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Leah and Embry Love Story**

**Leah/Embry Pairing**

**Summary**_**:**__ Leah and Embry left La Push 6 years ago and never looked back. Leah is now a famous singer while Embry owns his own contraction business that is doing really well. Leah and Embry are engaged and are ready to get married._

**Chapter 4**

**Leah POV**

**Welcome To La Push**

"_Babe, can you please relax" Embry said while we____pulled up to my mom house "Everything is going to be ok"_

"_I know but I already know these next two weeks are going to be full of drama" I told him from the passenger seat _

"_Yes but we must face them at some point" he grabbed my hand "I got you, ok"_

_I turned towards my childhood home, a home that held so many memories, good and bad. A home that I left six years ago without looking back. I knew that I had to face my past but it was painful. I glanced over at Embry and I knew it was time to face everyone. "ok, I'm ready". We got out of the car and walked to the front door ready for this trip to memory lane to begin._

The door open to reveal my mother Sue "Leah" she smiled hugging me tight "you actually came, my baby girl actually is here. I miss you so much", seeing my mother made me realize how much I missed her. Even though she hurt me by not making me aware of the imprint she is still my mom. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed at her but I still love her.

"you to mom, I miss you too" as she release me from her arms I notice she was crying "are you ok?"

She smiled wiping her face "I 'm fine. Don't pay me any mind" she said then she turned to face Embry "and look at you. You have grown so much Embry" hugging him tightly

"yea" he said after she released him and went back into the house "that's not the only thing that have grown" he whispered in my ear wiggling his eye brows up and down. We both laughed as we went inside the house "yea ok, it's not that big" joking with him lying through my teeth

Embry smirked at me "yea ok. So sue were is Charlie and Seth" sitting down on the couch

"they went to the store to get a few things " she said "I hope you guys are hungry. We all was planning on going to dinner tonight at the diner"

"I'm always hungry so yep we going" he said turning on the tv

Mom laughed "that's sad" turning towards me shaking her head "Leah come help me in the kitchen"

"I swear he act like he never eats" I said once we walked in the kitchen "you see what I deal with "pointing towards the living room

"I CAN HEAR YOU" Embry shouted from the couch

"AND…I WASN'T WISHPERING" I shouted back at him while mom was laughing at us "do you see what I am talking about"

Mom couldn't help but laugh at us "wow. you both are a mess" she said " so how have you been"

"so far so good. Right now I am working on my album and trying to finish that plus I'm trying to plan this wedding" I told her

"let me see " she smiled pointing at my left hand and she gasped "awww this is beautiful." Her eyes became watery " and its just perfect for you"

"I know right" I smiled at her "when I first saw it I cried"

"well I'm glad your happy" her smile slowly started to disappear "I'm sorry" I started to shake my head but she stopped me " No, I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't. I'm your mother and I didn't protect you. I will always regret what happen because it truly affected our relationship."

"why didn't you tell me?" I asked her "you knew he was cheating on me. You knew how much I loved him and yet you said nothing. And even after I found out he was cheating on me you didn't take my side. You didn't stand up for me when Emily through their relationship in my face." At this point I was nearly in tears

"I didn't know what to do and I'm sorry. I regret not telling you the truth , I really do" she said grabbing my hand

"I use to be so angry at you. I still am but I forgive you." I told her crying "even though it hurt me I know that this situation made me stronger. It made me the person I am today. I was able to put all my focus on my music which was another way to express how I was feeling at the time and it helped coped. And if I had not left 6 years ago Embry and I would not be together. So I forgive you but if you ever lie to me again I'm done " I told her

She hugged me tight "I understand baby girl." She cried "thank you forgiving me and I promise to make it up to you. I promise" she kissed my head as we cried together

"LEAH" someone shouted over my shoulder and of course it was my brother

"Hey Sethy" I said as he picked me up and swung me around and laughing "put me down. MOM" I shouted

Mom smiled "Seth put her down" she said walking over to Charlie

"you look great sis" Seth said when my feet touched the ground "you good"

I smiled up at my little brother "I'm great. Damn when did you get so tall"

He laughed me "what can I saw, it's in my genes but guess what? I imprinted"

"You did" he nod his head " who is she" I ask as we went to the living room to sit down

"her name is Nia . she's from new York and she is cool as hell" he said as he pulled out his wallet to show me a picture of her

"aww she's cute" I said looking at the picture "she look young, how old is she?"

"21" he said staring at the picture and I knew that he truly loved the girl. I glanced over and saw my mom and Charlie talking. Charlie was one of my dad's best friends and I truly appericate him. He was there for my mom when my father, harry, died. I'm glad that my mother has Charlie and that he makes her happy. He will never replace my dad but he also holds a special place in my heart. As I looked around I realize how much I missed by being away but I don't not regret it. I looked up to Embry and notice he was staring at me "what's wrong" he asked

"Nothing, I just love you and I'm thankful for everything in my life" I said touching his face. He smiled at me and kissed me "I love you too, Le."

_**Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please give me honest feedback and real reviews. I will be updating this story soon!**_


End file.
